In Time
by MerlinzDragon
Summary: Arthur and Merlin arrived just in the nick of time to Avalon. All is well, well mostly, with Arthur. So now it is time to head home. Follow Merlin on his adventures with Arthur and finding his place as an uncle of sorts for the King's Heir! Updated 10/26/18!
1. Chapter 1

Merlin dragged Arthur to the lake as Arthur sought his next inhale of air. Water splashed around both men while Merlin pulled Arthur farther out into the lake. Arthur breathing slowly eased into a calmer panting as the lake did its magic. After a few long moments, Arthur spoke up.

"Merlin, I think we can swim to land now. I'm not dying anymore."

Merlin hoisted Arthur's shirt of chainmail, spun Arthur around in the water, and hugged him tightly clutching at Arthur's damp shoulder.

"Are you sure?" Merlin let go of the King to inspect him. He noted that the King's face was no longer deathly pallor.

"Yes, I am quite alright. Just getting really, really cold right now," Arthur chattered beneath his chainmail.

"Oh, right. Of course, let's go." They swam side by side to the beach of the lake. Both were soaking wet as they stood facing each other.

"So could you... I don't know... Dry us off? With your Magic, I mean." Arthur stuttered waving his hand between him and Merlin as a way of explanation as his wet hair clung to his forehead.

Merlin only nodded, his eyes sparkled gold, and the weight of their clothing shifted as it became less clingy on their cold bodies.

"So now that I am no longer dying and we are dry, what is our plan on getting back to Camelot?" Arthur seemed to be at a loss of authority as life returned to him. The blonde man stumbled slightly as Merlin walked over to the tree line.

"I suggest that we stay here tonight. You should rest, while I go find wood for a fire."

"We don't have any food though. I should hunt then rest." Arthur commented after much thought.

"Yes, that idea works except that the only weapon you have is your sword." Merlin retorted.

Arthur furrowed his brows, "What are you thinking then? That you can hunt?"

"Well, yes. Magic," Merlin waved his hand at the seemingly obvious answer.

"Right, right. And I just plop down and wait for you here?"

Merlin nodded, "Otherwise you could come and carry the wood."

Arthur involuntarily sat down where he stood, "I guess I'll just stay here," he said with a groan. Merlin stepped towards him worried, but the King waved him off. "I'm fine. I think the Magic saved my life, but it also sapped my strength." Merlin watched him for moment until Arthur commanded, "Go, Merlin! Hurry back with a decent bird or buck!"

Merlin trotted off into the forest. He first decided to find some dry branches to make a fire. After a couple trips back and forth to where Arthur sat, Merlin finally stacked the wood and magically ignited the fire with a glow of his eyes. "There now you can right up to it, while I go find something to eat."

As Merlin made his way back into the forest, he heard Arthur mumble a thanks and something about making sure that the animal was dead and dressed before bringing it back to camp. Merlin shook his head, if only Arthur knew just how talented he was with his Magic.

Soon Merlin came quietly upon a doe. She was of decent size and seemed to be alone. Merlin focused on the deer and thrusted his Magic into her. While his Magic quietly seeped into the animal, Merlin could see the anatomy of the deer. The pumping of its heart and inhalation of each breathe it made. He carefully whirled his rivulet of Magic towards the heart, spun the rivulet around it, and wrung the life out of the doe. The animal collapsed onto the forest floor. Merlin leaped from his hiding place and ran towards the fallen creature. His Magic was still coiled within the doe's body. He used his Magic to dismantle the deer. He separated the meat from the body and elevated the meat whilst burying the rest of the doe. He pushed the deer meat alongside him in the air as he trotted back to the camp.

The fire was still roaring when he came upon it and Arthur. Merlin used his magic to slice up the meat into chunks that were easier to cook over the fire. Soon the meat was ready and both men were scarfing down the meat. All of the meat was cooked, but most of it was to be saved for the journey back to Camelot. Without the horses, the trip back to Camelot became a much longer journey.

Both men were soon quite full and ready for sleep. Unfortunately because of the Dragon ride they had taken to get to Avalon, their supplies were all gone. No sleeping packs or anything. Merlin took watch as Arthur drifted off to sleep. Merlin stayed the whole night thinking about how lucky he was to have Arthur still at his side.

The next morning came too soon for both of the men. The near-death healing at Avalon still took a toil on Arthur. He was able to walk, but tired too easily to make a few day's trek back to Camelot. They had stopped every once in a while. Merlin kept a sharp eye on his friend and King. Out in the wilderness without the threat of Morgana trailing their every move, the men were serene as they walked side by side. Arthur and Merlin's friendship matured into a brotherhood. They treated each other like equals, rather than king and manservant. Talk was easier as the days grew, drawing them closer and closer to Camelot.

"Merlin?"

"Yes, Arthur?"

"Why didn't you tell me beforehand? I mean everything had escalated into this mess?"

Merlin was silent for a moment, "I didn't want to put myself between you and your father. Also every time I was psyching myself up to tell you, I'd think of the fact that I did lie to you for so many years. Selfishly I didn't want to lose my friendship with you."

"How many times did you save me, then?"

"More than I can count. Which category would you like? Parties in which you or your father hosted? Your meals? Any adventure or quest with which you dragged me along? The tournaments?"

Arthur stopped walking and Merlin looked back at him as the King murmured looking at his hands "That many times, huh?"

As Merlin and Arthur reached the gates of Camelot, they both felt the strain upon the kingdom relax and became at peace with the world once more.

Soon Magic will be legal again and the Old Religion welcomed within the kingdom, Arthur thought. Merlin will be among his own kind as well as by my side as Court Sorcerer.

The pair drew quite a crowd as they climbed through the different classes of crowds within the city. Soldiers ran ahead to tell their Queen that the King was yet alive and ascending towards the citadel. Arthur and Merlin walked alongside of each other as they turned the corner into the courtyard, where the Queen stood, nearly bouncing on her heels in happiness all while weeping of delight at the sight of her husband and best friend. The remaining Knights stood beside her, smiling, but as still as statues. The Queen's hands covered her face in joy as she couldn't hold herself back and ran to her husband and friend. Arms extended and entwined as the King and Queen of Camelot enveloped into a sweet embrace.

The Knights came around to Merlin as the royals took their time. Tender, strong hugs from the Knights as they welcomed Merlin back to Camelot. The company of Knights made Merlin feel more at home, but there was only one person at Camelot who Merlin truly feel at home. Gaius. Merlin scanned the company only to feel a small tap on his shoulder.

"Merlin, my boy! You've succeeded!" Gaius spun Merlin on his heels to wrap him up in a fatherly hug.

Merlin only smiled, but a thought crossed his mind. He turned around to look across the company, searching for another face, an abnormally absent one given the circumstances.

"Where's Gwaine?"


	2. Chapter 2

Leon shuffled away from Percival. Leon bowed his head and folded his hands in respect as Percival relayed the gruesome tale of what happened to his best friend. Merlin learned how Morgana was able to find him and Arthur. Gwaine ended up paying his life for their safety which seemed folly in the end. If Morgana hadn't figured it out, she'd still be out there. But Morgana was dead. Merlin was able to inform the Queen and the Knights that the wicked high priestess no longer walked the earth. He didn't tell them how, though, having to explain everything about the sword, Excalibur, secretly being forged in a Dragon's breath might've been a bit much for this reunion.

The company in whole veered towards the Round Table within the castle. When the ensemble all went to their seat around the table, the empty chairs gave them a cold slap to the face. They all looked around, purposefully making eye contact with each other as they sat down.

Arthur reached out to grab Gwen's hand as if she would fade from his sight. They became each other's gravity for the moment since Gwen still couldn't believe her eyes. When the King's ring was sent to her via Gaius, Gwen feared and prepared for the worst news when Merlin would return alone. Instead her husband and Camelot's King returned and all became well with the world. Well, in one sense of the word. The city was no longer in danger from Morgana and her allies. Otherwise, families were now broken from the battle at Camlann and the kingdom was still wary of any Magic.

Merlin would have the most trouble, Arthur reflected. His Knights trusted him as a friend. A clumsy fool, really, but a trusted and kind friend. The Knights will certainly be in for a surprise when they find out. Arthur remembered he was told just a few short days ago. Those days seemed like a year ago, the battle itself felt like a lifetime. The knowledge of Merlin's power had aged him. Awareness of Merlin's role of safeguarding himself for the prophecy made Arthur feel slightly foolish. Now looking back, he gathered that he was rather easy to deceive. No wonder Merlin called him a dollophead and clotpole. Here Merlin was saving his life day in and day out with no thank you because if he was ever found out, he thought he'd be killed. Honestly, Arthur was no doubt shocked by the news of his manservant being a sorcerer, but after finding out that he was actually a warlock, which meant he was born with Magic (which was very rare, which was why Arthur had to ask what that meant), Arthur became much more accepting towards him. Arthur had to admit that Merlin was quite bright and sometimes a little too forward for his own good. Arthur finally realized what his friend meant the second time they had met before Merlin became his manservant.

'I could take you apart with less than that,' Merlin mumbled to himself when Arthur mentioned that he could take him apart with one blow.

He was an arrogant prat, Arthur supposed. He was the Prince after all, everybody around him were of lower class. Merlin taught him to be kinder to everyone and showed him that any man could be a Knight, especially a compassionate one. Now Arthur just had to test that compassion.

He looked across the Round Table and cleared his throat. Now was a better time than any to inform them of Merlin's secret. He eyed Merlin and slightly nodded towards him to quickly warn Merlin of his speech.

"Now that we are altogether once more, I have some important news for you. Presently, I request that this information does not leave this room for his safety."

With that utterance, the soldiers guarding the doors left their posts to leave at the King's command. The Knights glanced around at each other and all eyes finally landed on Merlin. Once he felt all attention on him, Merlin sat back in his seat suddenly nervous. He sought Arthur's eyes, silently pleading for the King to disclose his secret.

Arthur nodded again. "All of you are my most trusted friends. Please understand that this subject is very delicate and your reaction will be a tell-all."

The Knights, at this point, both shifted in their seats, wondering what all the commotion was.

"Merlin is the reason I am here at your side today. He is the reason Morgana is dead. And he is the reason Camelot still stands as a whole. Merlin is a warlock. He has Magic. He was born with it." Silence bore down in the room as Arthur took a breath, "I am condoning his Magic. I hope to make this a first step in changing Camelot for the better. For far too long the Old Religion has been looked down upon and punished. I desire to change that. Magic can and should be accepted here. Merlin has saved us all because of it." Still the silence bore on, "Trust me, he has quite a different perspective of many of our quests and adventures over the years."

Merlin willed for someone to say something. Anything. Though he couldn't seem to make eye contact with anybody because he was scared of what he might face.

"Merlin?"

Merlin looked up and to his left startled.

"Merlin?" Percival asked once more.

"Yes, Percival?"

"Can-Can you show us? I-I mean, I understand if you wouldn't, but it would help me." Percival asked quietly.

Merlin shrugged slightly in response and held out his hand towards the open flames of a torch. Silently, he pulled it closer with a glow of his eyes until the flames came to rest floating over the center of the Round Table. He then manipulated the fire into a dragon, much like the one he used to show Arthur. Merlin cautiously glanced around the Table, eyeing everybody's reaction. Gwen didn't seem too shocked at what was said and shown. Leon sat wide eyed while Percival actually smiled and chuckled.

Merlin gave him a questioning stare after he ended the spell.

"Gwaine tried to tell me. He thought he was sure of it. I should have listened to him." His voice cracked at the end as he shook his face into his hands.

"Why didn't you believe him?" Merlin asked. He figured if anybody found out or thought more about it, it'd be Gwaine.

"Well, he was drunk whenever the topic came up," Percival revealed. "It seemed whenever he was drunk, his walls were brought down and worries slipped out after he talked about or to a couple young gals. He was always worried about you."

"What exactly he did he worry about regarding Merlin?" Arthur gently inquired.

"Sometimes it was how he was treated by you. I heard stories from Gwaine. The incidents happened before I came to Camelot. He would talk of all these heroic deeds almost in a tone of disbelief, like Arthur was actually able to do all of it. And then all the times that Merlin would end up getting the brunt of a punishment just because he was in the tavern. Gwaine would've vouched for him if he could. Merlin was almost never in the tavern."

"That was actually my fault," Gaius spoke up sheepishly. "The tavern was my excuse for when I sent Merlin on a mission of the Old Religion sort. It happened to be a great cover because I don't think anybody followed up on it, to my recollection." Gaius eyed Arthur with his last remark.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I apologize for the slightly longer wait. Between work and vacation with family in the Black Hills (with no WiFi access, I might add), writing has been one of my lower priorities as of recent.

Arthur blinked as if the idea came from him, "Wait, you," he pointed at Merlin, "weren't in the tavern? Where exactly were you when that sorcerer killed my father? You just randomly showed up!"

Merlin hadn't forgotten about that experience, but given that the history of the act of killing the king was Morgana's fault rather than his, made Merlin felt better. Alas, Gaius brought up the touchy subject.

"It was Morgana's fault. She made a poultice that counteracted the spell." Merlin started earnestly.

Arthur held up a hand to silence him, "So you mean to say that _you_ were the sorcerer?"

"Well, yes. But I was trying to help your father survive. I did not realize that I would make the situation worse." Merlin straightened in his seat.

"Merlin, it's okay," the King waved at him to cut his spiel off. "You are not in trouble. I have condoned your Magic, so you don't need to worry about that. The real story coming to life is a little shocking though. Everything that I thought was true, isn't right now. I just need to get all the facts straight."

Merlin deflated in relief, "I had to disguise myself so you wouldn't recognize me. The only element that went wrong was when I couldn't change back to my normal self in time."

Merlin was in prison for a short time before being sentenced to death by pyre Arthur remembered. Merlin was so close to death. But by a quick change of events, the sorcerer escaped and Merlin suddenly appeared within the chase. Arthur felt uncomfortable with the news.

"So how did you change then?"

"Gaius brewed the right potion just in time. When I saw him motion and nod, I lit the pyre on fire to create a commotion to get that elixir and ran basically for my life."

Arthur finally smirked, "And how was that? The running, I mean. You were really a frail old man."

Merlin gave him a toothy grin, "Running was hard, but I was running for my life. When I turned around the corner I had catch my breath before downing the potion."

After a few more accounts were told and group adjourned for rest and refreshment.

Merlin followed Gaius obediently up to the healer's chambers.

"I did make your favorite, well, prepared the makings for it." Gaius admitted. "I didn't know when you'd arrive." Gaius walked around to the table and added, "With or without the King."

"Would you like me to make it? I mean since Arthur condoned my magic, I can use it to make the meal, right?" Merlin asked a bit shyly.

Gaius shooed him to his room with a wave of his hand, "Don't come out until I say. And no monkey business! I said I would make your favorite and I will!"

Merlin just chuckled as he climbed the stairs up to his room, happy to be home, safe and sound.

When Gaius was finally finished, he hoped that his boy didn't fall asleep on him. If he did, Merlin would get a very rude awakening. The boy, _young man_ , Gaius corrected himself, needed to eat especially after this worrisome long day. Gaius knocked on Merlin's door quietly, but determined. His knocking pushed on door open with a creak. The bed was empty, much to the healer's relief. The old man nudged the door open a little wider to find Merlin standing at his window. The soft, cool evening breeze ruffled Merlin's hair and handkerchief as he stood leaning on the window still with his back to Gaius. The candles in the room flickered ominously as the breeze threatened their flames persistence of alighting the small room.

The young man turned his head at the muted noise of the door. His eyes glinted in the additional light.

"Merlin?"

Merlin pushed away from the still and walked a few short steps towards Gaius.

"Well, I'm hungry. Is it ready?" he asked as he patted his rumbling stomach.

Gaius looked from Merlin to the window as he shifted his feet until Merlin touched his shoulder and walked past him, "Oh, yes. It is. What were you doing in here?"

"I was just thinking about the day. So much has happened, and so much has yet to as well." Merlin sat down at the table to tuck into the long overdue meal.

"I am sure you are excited to be able to use magic freely, aren't you?" Gaius pressed.

"Of course. I just hope Arthur realizes that condoning my Magic means he has to condone everybody else."

"That shouldn't be a problem," Gaius hedged.

"No. Not at all. Only if they intend to harm him, will they find themselves in trouble."

Gaius simply nodded, letting the subject go for now to allow Merlin eat in peace.

Once Arthur and Gwen retired behind closed doors, Gwen mentioned in passing that Merlin could perhaps have his own lodgings within the castle. As he had become quite a responsible young man, he didn't necessarily need to rely on Gaius for living quarters. The Queen waited with bated breath as Arthur obtained an odd perplexed look on his face.

Arthur dressed out of his battle suit of chainmail with the help of Gwen. She paused and frowned slightly at the sight of the hole where Mordred struck her husband the near deadly blow. She rubbed the flakes of dried blood off the mail between her fingertips. Arthur clasped his hands over hers to breaking her thoughts of what could have happened.

"I am open to the idea, but where would we put him?" Arthur mentioned in hopes of distracting his wife as he changed into a much more comfortable outfit of a maroon tunic and dark brown trousers.

Gwen started at his voice and looked at him with deep consternation as he pulled on his tunic. She looked at him until she slowly smiled as she understood his train of thought.

"Well, your old room right now would suffice as we are now in the King's quarters," Gwen waved her arms wildly about as she spun around the spacious room.

Arthur gently grasped her right hand and twirled her in a slow dance as she gave him her gorgeous smile that alit her brown eyes. He faintly petted the line of her jaw, drawing her face up towards his, and kissed her tenderly.

"I thought I would never see you again," Gwen confessed quietly as she laid her head upon his right shoulder.

"I am here, and the battle is won. I am only yours tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

The acceptance of Magic was set in place a few long weeks later. Arthur consulted with many cities within his kingdom along with neighboring kingdoms. Camelot was the only one in the past who had such an enmity against Magic. By welcoming Magic, Arthur's safety had doubled. Merlin was always on alert just in case, but his job title had changed. Arthur's manservant he was no more. He no longer had to taste the King's food for poison, make his bed, and polish his armor. Instead his job became Court Sorcerer where he got new lodgings and better clothes to wear.

Becoming the one Court Sorcerer that was also doubled as the King's best friend gave Merlin a bit more fame. He was also proficient in the Healing Arts that Gaius had taught him during his time as Arthur's manservant. Sufficient to say, Merlin stayed quite busy. Between keeping up with Arthur and healing the sick, Merlin covered the castle and the city on foot nearly every day.

The peace that Camelot had long sought was finally found and Arthur and Merlin were determined to keep the tranquility. Sorcerers were met with much less contempt and suspicion and often demanded to speak to Merlin. Or rather craved an audience with Emrys.

The King and Queen of Camelot made time to spend with each other and soon Guinevere was with child. She glowed with excitement as her womb grew within her. While Arthur became more overprotective of his Queen and his unborn child. He ordered that Merlin or Gaius checked her every other day when she got morning sickness and from then on.

During one week right in the middle of Guinevere's pregnancy, Merlin was checking her, and his hands came to rest on either side of her belly. He smiled as he felt the babe kicked beneath his palms. A trickle of gold Magic left his fingertips by accident and he saw an outline of the babe underneath the skin.

Merlin gasped which startled the Queen from her slight rest. Arthur was standing out on the balcony of their chambers, he turned around quickly at the sound of Merlin's exhale.

"What is it? Merlin? What's wrong?" Guinevere worriedly asked as her husband came to her side. He stroked Guinevere's brow to placate her.

"Nothing, absolutely, nothing is wrong, Gwen! I saw the babe!"

"What do you mean you saw it? How?" Guinevere started to rise, but Arthur softly held her by the shoulders.

"No, stay down. Let him explain." Arthur coaxed as he turned to his friend with questioning and worried eyes.

"My Magic, Gwen! I accidently leaked some from my hands." Merlin grinned looking them. He held up his hands by way of explaining.

Guinevere furrowed her eyebrows, "Is that safe?"

"Yes, Merlin? Is it?" Arthur challenged.

"I have no intention of harming your child, Arthur, you know that!"

"That's not an answer." Guinevere pointed out. "Arthur get Gaius!"

"Merlin. Go get Gaius. Please, just do it," Arthur added the please when he saw the betrayed look on his best friend's face.

Merlin ran out to find the old healer.

Guinevere shakily grabbed her husband's hand, "What if –"

"No. No what ifs. We will wait for Gaius. He will know if Merlin's Magic would hurt our child. I do trust Merlin, though. He has saved our lives more than we can count."

Gaius soon came back with Merlin in tow. "Now, what seems to be the problem?" Gaius asked as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Didn't Merlin explain on the way?"

"Yes, he did. But what is the problem? Druids have always been able to do this. Using Magic to help the womb materialize the outline of the babe is harmless. If anything, it is a help. We can see if the babe is in good health and see the gender."

"Gender? You mean right now we can know? Not wait until the babe is born?" Arthur asked.

"If that is what you wish, we can wait," Gaius resolved.

"Is the babe healthy, though? I am more concerned about that than the gender at this point," Guinevere interrupted.

Gaius looked to Merlin, "Yes, I am sure we can check both if you'd like."

Merlin nodded as Arthur agreed to the plan.

Merlin placed both hands onto Guinevere's belly as everyone watched silently. He gently pushed his Magic slowly through his fingertips and into the womb. The trickle of Magic gleamed a soft gold outline of the babe underneath the skin. Gaius then to over to see the babe's health.

"Ten fingers. Ten toes. Yes, everything seems to be in working order. Merlin, can you tell what gender they have?"

Merlin nodded excitedly. "It's a boy!" Merlin grinned stupidly at the expecting couple.

Both soon-to-be parents sighed with relief at both of the news.

"How much longer until I can hold him in my arms?" the Queen asked.

"Oh, still a while longer. He still has a bit of growing to do." Gaius winked as he left to go and finish what he was doing previously.

"A boy. We have a son." Arthur said, contented with the news.

"Yes, your heir." Guinevere asserted.

Merlin ducked out quietly afterwards to continue his duties of the day.

When the day came for the babe to be born, the shadows of Morgana were all but gone. Her dark reign was no more than a faded memory.

Arthur and Guinevere announced to the kingdom that they had a son, Arthur's heir, named Gareth. The Prince of Camelot.


	5. Chapter 5

Inconsistent knocking at the door woke Merlin from a fitful sleep. Beams of light wafted through the window as a slight breeze whirled through his chambers. The light met Merlin's eyes abruptly started him from the bed as he felt a throb of a headache begin.

He rubbed his forehead and sighed. Under his breath he muttered, "The day has begun and I already have a headache. Great."

The knocking continued along with a muffled shout from the other side of the door. Though Merlin couldn't make out what was said, he was sure he knew who it was. He opened the door in mid-knock and a scrawny blonde haired boy tumbled into his chambers.

"Uncle Merlin! I thought you'd never wake up!" The boy picked himself up off the floor whilst brushing the nonexistent dust away from his clothes.

"How long were you standing out there, Gareth?" Merlin asked as he ushered the teenage boy into his chambers and shut the door.

"Not long. Dad said I had to _ask_ you if I could come along with you today on your rounds." The young prince looked at Merlin expectantly with his big brown eyes.

Merlin changed into his healer's clothes as he mulled over Gareth's whiny plea. As a prince he had the authority to do whatever he liked, but as his father's best friend and the Court Sorcerer, Merlin was a different story. Usually Merlin allowed him to come along with him with the exception of accompanying him into patient's homes. There was a still privacy to consider for folks, especially since Gareth was the Prince and not one of the common people.

A sharp knock rattled at the door, interrupting Merlin's thoughts, and the door swung wide as a servant made her way, arms holding a tray full of his breakfast, to the table. A servant behind her held pitchers of mead and water. The table was set and servants left, leaving Merlin and Gareth alone again.

Merlin's eyes glowed as he directed his gaze toward his first meal of the day. When nothing came up, he dug into his meal. A knock resonated from the door along with the slight creak of the door opening. A young boy appeared. His wide brown eyes blinked as they darted around the room to find Merlin sitting as his table with Gareth.

"Ah, Brenner, good morning!" Merlin enthusiastically greeted the boy with a small smile as the boy glanced nervously at the Prince sitting there.

"Morning, sir. And sire!" the boy replied quickly.

"Now what do Gaius and Arthur have for me to do today?"

"Gaius wants you to help down within the city. He says that there is some kind of illness spreading."

"Illness?" Merlin furrowed his brow and rubbed his chin. "Okay, anything from Arthur?"

The boy shook his head. "No. When he heard about Gaius's plans, he decided to let you help him today."

"Well then, I had better get going. Is Gaius still in his quarters?"

"No, he's in the courtyard waiting for you. Also, sire," Brenner directed his attention to Gareth, "The king requested that you stay in the courtyard today. After he heard from Gaius, he said he wanted to make sure you wouldn't get sick."

Merlin packed his set of healing materials and spell book and headed out to the courtyard without a word. Arthur said his spiel through his messenger. Whatever he said goes regarding his son. He squinted in the bright light as his eyes adjusted to the morning's light. Soon he heard rushed footsteps trailing him.

"Please let me come with you! I promise I won't go into any of the houses, I'll stay outside!"

"I'm sorry, Gareth, your father's word is law I'm afraid." Pun intended, Merlin thought inwardly with a smirk. Arthur would kill him if he let his son go with him today, especially after direct orders to stay in the courtyard.

"But-" They had reached the courtyard where Gaius and Arthur were waiting and Gareth's plea died out as they became earshot of his father.

"Good morning, my boy," Gaius greeted Merlin as they came upon the two men. He spied Guinevere coming out of the royal stables leading her horse while a servant led Arthur's and Gareth's horses. They were all tacked up with supplies.

"Going on a day trip, sire?" Merlin asked politely. He was slightly confused as to what was going on especially after what he and Gareth were told.

"Yes, we need a break from the city and it'll help us not contract the strange illness that is plaguing the lower quarters of the city." Arthur explained eyeing his son, "Gaius has mentioned that the youth are getting the brunt of the illness."

"So I'm not staying in the courtyard today?" Gareth started hopefully.

"No, you're coming with us. I have had us packed for a couple days just in case," Guinevere piped in. "There will be a couple soldiers along with us for our protection."

As she said this, a half-dozen soldiers exited the stables and mounted their steeds.

"Wait, so we're leaving now? This is actually happening?!" Gareth looked as if it were his birthday.

"It looks like it, Gareth," Merlin reassured him. He nodded at Arthur in gratitude for keeping Gareth away from the sickness in a sneaky way at that.

"Yes, that is true," Gaius interjected and eyed his apprentice. "And we should be on our way."

The two groups left together before the family went on ahead by a different route out of the city.

"So what does this disease consist of?" Merlin questioned the old healer to prepare himself for what he was about to witness.

"The children accursed with this awful illness started out with a runny nose, a cough, and a high fever. Then a full-body rash breaks out about three days after the other symptoms start."

Merlin frowned, "But everyone gets a cough and a runny nose every once in a while. How do we distinguish between the common sickness and this unholy rash?"

"We watch for red eyes," Gaius pointed to his own for an extra measure. "That was one symptom that seemed strange, but a few days later they had the bizarre ailment."

They walked in silence for a few strides before another question struck Merlin.

"How many children have become ill?"

"Six. And two of them have already sadly succumbed to it. They were siblings. A seven year old and four year old. We have set up their house as a place of quarantine as they were the first to show the signs. We have also set up camp there. Prepare yourself." Gaius crooked a finger at him with a knowing eye. Merlin tended to become overly attached to his patients. Magical and non-magical patients. The younger they were, the longer Merlin took to overcome his anguish for the loss of a precious innocent life, or in the throes of the dreadful hardships one finds themselves in when sick.

The building was ordinary to the naked eye, but Merlin could detect the contagion in the air. His Magic was keen on the stench and it led him unconsciously to the wooden door. He reined his Magic in as he pushed the door gently open.

His eyes dilated as his vision tried to adjust to the sight. Beds were lined up along the walls in the small space. With his Magic under control he could take a real whiff of the ailment circling the room. Hacking coughs surrounded him, and shattered the short silence. Merlin found that he was the center of attention at the moment.

He averted his eyes for a moment to take in the state of the room. Children were in the beds and one adult was in the room apart from Gaius and himself.

"Hullo, sire," a small mouse haired boy greeted Merlin with a raspy voice. Merlin was dressed in court clothes. Older court clothes because of the sickness, but court clothes all the same. The boy, on the other hand, was dressed in rags. His rash could clearly be seen on his upper chest and stomach. The red rash looked to wrap around to his back as well. Merlin walked closer to him to start to examine him more closely. He gave the boy a quiet smile and nodded.

"Hello little one," he said as he pulled away the few rags that encircled the boy.

"Ah, Merlin? Merlin, wait!" Gaius stopped him before he got too far in his examination. "We need to see what the warden has in store for us first before we do anything with the children." He pulled Merlin aside, farther from the boy, "We need to see what we're up against." Merlin felt admonished by his mentor, sometimes he jumps into a task while forgetting the right steps to do so.

The pair walked further into the darkened building until they reached a rickety table where a dark haired woman sat examining a stack of wrinkled stained papers. She didn't look up as they came closer until Gaius softly tapped his knuckles against the table.

The woman jumped at the sound, "Oh! You startled me, Gaius!" She looked over to Merlin, "And you must be the talented Emrys!"

Merlin waved off the title, "So you know who I am, who are you?"

"Merlin, I am getting to that," Gaius placated him with a hand on his arm, "I apologize, my lady. It's easy to forget how young he is at times."

"It is no problem. My name is Elinor. Gaius and I are old friends."

"How old?"

"Merlin!"

Merlin just laughed and shrugged at Gaius's disapproving glare.

"Let's get back to why we are here, shall we?" Elinor took control of the situation.

Merlin immediately sobered up, thinking of the boy who had greeted him, "Yes, let's begin."

"So you are aware of the symptoms, correct?" Elinor asked.

"Runny nose, cough, and then rash a couple days later, right?" Merlin clarified as they made their way to one of the ailing victims. It was a young red head girl. She shifted away a bit when Merlin reached down towards her. "May I?"

"Yes, of course. Do all you can to heal these children," Elinor answered absentmindedly.

"I apologize my lady, but I was actually asking the girl," Merlin retorted as he tried again. "What's your name, little one?"

"Adeline," the girl answered in a raspy, yet high, young voice. Wary, she kept her eyes glued on him.

Merlin smiled kindly at her and asked for permission to briefly examine her. Adeline nodded minutely. He explained what he was doing as he was doing it. Mostly using his normal senses, he slightly nudged his Magic to softly touch her lifeblood to check of the status within her. The tendrils of Magic became tainted with the illness as he dug deeper, wanting to know more. As his Magic hungered for the origin of the darkness, Merlin became lost within the girl's sick, dark energy. Soon all he could see was darkness. His Magic started to break away from him and sink into the girl's illness, but not healing the girl. Instead his Magic grew darker as it reached the center of the girl's soul. He opened his mouth to speak out in defense, but a wicked, rotting taste reached his tongue and filled his nostrils. It wasn't until he felt a hand on his arm urgently pulling him out of the nightmare that had a vice-like grip on him. The hand the pressure caused pulled him up out of the girl's sickly lifeblood and back into reality. The second he regained clear thought, Merlin noticed a change among the sick. They looked weaker, paler, than before. The rash contrasted their pale complexion drastically. Merlin turned towards the girl when he heard a high-pitched squeal come from her. She started to seize and shake uncontrollably, until suddenly her torso rose as her spirit left her. Merlin saw it twist and jerk away from her body and fly through one of the open, dirt-encrusted windows. Adaline fell back with a heavy thump, never to breathe again.

Merlin looked towards Gaius, seeking permission to follow the spirit. He could still feel the darkness taint the air around. The stench was on his tongue as he left the forsaken room to hunt down the corrupt spirit.


	6. Chapter 6

As the royal family left the city a great, high-pitched cry rang out behind them. Gareth twisted in his saddle to see what made the commotion and a snake-like shadow slithered in the sky coming towards them. Gareth cried out as the shadow neared them, Arthur finally turned in the saddle and then yelled, "Gareth! Take cover!"

He reined his horse back around to grab his son's reins to lead them to shelter in the trees off the path. Guinevere turned towards the trees already. They dismounted quietly as the branches ducked down upon them.

The shadow whipped past them without worry.

"What was that thing?" Gareth asked shakenly.

"I don't know, but I think I know someone who does and he'll be here shortly." Arthur answered mysteriously. "Come, let us continue."

They walked out back out onto the path and mounted again, this time keeping Gareth in between Arthur and Guinevere, just in case.

As much as he knew that he would gain distance not following the dark spirit immediately, Merlin decided to race back up to his chambers to grab more supplies and then to collect his mare, Evelyn, before heading out. His Magic knew the darkness well enough to track it from a great distance and knew the general direction it took away from Camelot. He had to keep his mount at a trot at most as he started down the lower parts of the city. As he passed the last gate of the great city, he kicked Evelyn into a gallop without looking back. His eyes glowed yellow as he tracked the spirit down. The spirit stayed above land flying at a great speed by the looks of it. He became so very concentrated that he nearly ran Evelyn into the royal party that traveled at a canter.

The horses of the royal party naturally parted away from the group as Merlin came racing through. Magic tended to have an unnatural aura to the calm spirit of horses and made them frightened and spooked. Merlin's horse was special, Evelyn, or Eve for short, not that she was bred differently to any of the others, but she got used to Merlin's quiet use of Magic before Arthur's knowledge of it. Having that build up after many years gave the, sometimes hot-headed, mare plenty of time to get used to Merlin's behavior.

"Merlin! Wait up!" Arthur cried out. He kicked his horse from a trot to a full on gallop to try and reach him. Merlin did not listen or perhaps didn't even hear him as he followed the spirit. The wizard was gaining, but he felt that the spirit was slowing down rather than the mare was accelerating. Suddenly the spirit grew into a fog just above the path and sunk down where Merlin would pass through. Merlin yanked on the reins, pulling them back, to stop Evelyn.

Unfortunately, he pulled too hard on the right and the mare's head turned sharply enough to lose her footing. The horse tripped and Merlin went flying towards the fog. His eyes glowed gold in just the nick of time before reaching the fog. The Magic instinctively grew into a net of force around his whole body making flexible shield against the darkness. He landed hard on the compressed dirt of the pathway. Groaning slightly as his Magic didn't necessarily protect him from the fall, wildly looking around, he found himself in the middle of the miasma. He stood shakenly and brushed the dust off while turning around trying to see past the gloomy grey that surrounded him.

He slightly heard someone call his name, but sounded like a great distance away. Arthur, Merlin thought as he remembered that he had past the royal family's party as he tracked down the spirit's path.

The voice's volume became loud and yet soft as it whirled around him within the fog. _Merlin. Merlin_. It whispered in the air until it shouted out _Emrys_ as loud as it could. The fog had no lungs yet it rasped anew his Magic's name.

Merlin covered his ears until he realized the voice was within his mind, speaking to him.

"So Emrys, we finally meet."

"We already met." Merlin retorted, thinking of the girl who died by the spirit's hand.

"I suppose we did, but I now have a taste of you. Or shall I say more importantly of your Magic. So much power, so much potential, but wasted on the whims of a king," the voice growled on the last word.

"You know of me, but who are you?" Many people knew of him, but unfortunately he found himself in the dark about how many dangerous people now knew of him. It was becoming a status he disliked greatly.

"Ah, Emrys. I am the great Ruber! I am surprised that you haven't heard of me. You've grown lazy within the great halls, I see." Ruber verbally attacked the city with vigor once again. He was apparently not pleased with the city nor its leadership now.

"Ruber? Can't say you're all that great, since I haven't heard of you up until now," Merlin replied with a slight snort.

"Oh, well, you will hear more of me soon, but as of yet I have plans that have little to do with the likes of you. I'll be on my way. And thank you for the taste of your Magic. It was much appreciated." The voice of Ruber faded by the last word as the fog lifted, formed into the image of a falcon, and flew away into the sky.

"Merlin!"

Merlin jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder, his Magic flared heatedly at the touch, and burned Arthur's leather glove.

"Hey – Ouch! Merlin!" Arthur hissed indignantly. Merlin turned around in time to see Arthur shake off his glove. A small flame extinguished a puff of smoke by Arthur ministrations. "These are, I mean _were_ , my favorite gloves."

"Wait, here. Let me see them."

"No, you ruined them!" Merlin rolled his eyes waiting for the king to step off his high horse and see some sense.

Once Arthur calmed down a little, and by then the rest of the traveling party caught up to them, Merlin held his hand out for the poor glove. Arthur gave it up with a sigh, "Go ahead now and work your magic."

Merlin smiled at Arthur and without even looking at the glove, his eyes glowed gold. A waft of smoke reached his nose when he finally looked down at the glove. It was a mess of twisted blackened leather.

Gareth was the one who finally broke the silence that surrounded them. "Whoa! Did you do that on purpose?"

"No, of course he didn't. Did you Merlin?" Guinevere stumbled over her words in shock. She had never seen Merlin act out destructively towards Arthur or any of his belongings with his Magic. The sight struck a note of fear deep in her heart as she grabbed Gareth's reins before he nudged his horse closer to the two men. "No, stay over here!" Gareth pulled the reins out of his mother's half-hearted grip. "Gareth!" Her voice cracked at his name and Merlin noticed.

Merlin started visibly when he noticed the fearful stares from the guards, looking back at Guinevere he noticed the same expression mirroring hers. "Guinevere, I promise I didn't mean to do this," he said slowly as he walked over to her. "I don't know what this is, but I'm pretty sure it's connected to the illness in the city."

They all wanted to hear how Merlin ended up out of Camelot when he was supposed to be with Gaius, so they made camp up the pathway to where there was a clearing. Merlin crouched down near the designated fire pit and tentatively started the fire with Magic. He was startled to find that nothing out of the ordinary happened.

"Strange."

Merlin whirled around and up from his crouch near the fire. A guard had appeared, almost out of nowhere, behind him. He had a strange look in his eye as he stared at the fire.

"What is strange, Sir?" Merlin hadn't met this guard before and politely fished for his name.

"Asher." He replied with a cold stare directed towards Merlin. "It's strange that you didn't mess that up, or that you even tried. Don't you want to keep the _royal_ family safe?" He spat, "If you can burn something without thinking about it, why would you intentionally start a fire the very next time you use Magic? You're brave, boy. But not stupid."

Merlin took a step closer when he heard the seemingly younger man call him a 'boy.' He didn't normally take offense of it, but hearing someone younger than him, and a guard no less, made his own hackles rise. He tilted his head and asked simply, "What would you have me do? Should I cower and hide my Magic? Should I deny the power within me? Deny Emrys?" He was inches from the guard's face when he saw a slight twinge Asher's eyes. It was a quick flash of something that Merlin thought had died out. Merlin gasped, stepping back quickly, and felt his Magic rise up in him like a shield for the second time today. Before, the shield was flexible, but now it held him like a vice, a rubber-band wrapped around in the tight grip.

"Who are you?" Merlin cried out, trying to thrash out, his Magic felt strange. The shield itself felt strange, prickly and cold all over his body.


	7. Chapter 7

"Who I am does not matter, but who you are is the key to our plan to take back the kingdom!" A crazed look appeared in Asher's eyes.

"No! What are you? Your eyes, they changed," Merlin groaned.

Suddenly, as the royal family came around the corner of a tent, Asher morphed into a falcon, and the vice-like grip vanished. Merlin fell to the ground in relief and confusion as he caught his breath.

"Merlin!" Arthur hoisted Merlin up by an arm as he asked, "What happened to you now?"

Merlin took a couple steps away from the king to get his bearings again and replied weakly, "I am not sure, but I am going to find out. I think this all has something to do with the sick children in Camelot. Someone is trying to draw me out of the city, they have so far succeeded. But I will get to the bottom of this—" He saw the resolve in Arthur's expression and added, "alone. I will not let you risk your own life for this. This does not concern you."

"You think you can tell me what to do? As your king I find that to be a joke." Arthur retorted. "Of course, I am coming with you!"

Merlin straightened and with a determined look told him, "No. You have your family to look after now." He looked toward the worried faces of Guinevere and Gareth. "This is my fight. You stay where you are needed. As king it is with your kingdom. As a husband and father, it is with your wife and son." Merlin walked past the royal family and over to his horse who was tied at a post. He stroked Evelyn's muzzle and continued, "The voices that hissed at me in midst of the fog had called me Emrys. This is to do with the Old Religion, an area of expertise for me and one that you are seriously lacking in. Despite what I may have taught you throughout these years, nothing can prepare you for a real threat. Without me you are left defenseless, but with this foreboding threat, I am unsure of anyone's safety for very long."

Arthur surveyed his Court Sorcerer, he knew that Merlin spoke the truth, but didn't want to let him out of his sight. "Suppose I agree," he hedged, "how much are you willing to bet that you will come out of this alive and unharmed?"

"Alive? No problem." Merlin smirked as he carefully walked around his mare checking for any injuries from her fall. "Unharmed may be a challenge. This Ruber may be something I have never faced before. He was excited to meet me, taste my Magic, which doesn't bode well for me. The sickness is connected. The spirit that fled came from a little girl who was suffering deep in its throes." Merlin directed his attention towards the trees to test the energy of his Magic. He didn't quite trust that this Asher left him or his Magic unscathed and certainly didn't wanted to hurt his horse. His eyes glowed as he stretched his Magic out to the tree line and beyond, combing through the woods for any type of being. Surprisingly, the rivulets of his Magic branched out further into elongated limbs trailing after presences that were in the woods and many signatures that had left for a time. His Sight was strangely improved after the encounter with Asher. Satisfied on his findings of his ability, he withdrew from his enhanced observation to inspect his mount further.

"Are Camelot's children safe?" Guinevere spoke up, her hands on her son's shoulders. Her concern was wrought for both the kingdom's children and her own son.

"Yes and no. I believe that whilst I stay on the spirit's marked trail, the rest of the kingdom should be safe, but if I tarry away from it, it may overwhelm the kingdom tenfold. The energy from the spirit was immense even for me. Like I said, it did get a taste of my Magic. It savored it and spat it out back at me stained with savagery in its wake." Merlin explain quietly as he slowly saddled his mare, averting his eyes away from his friends. He went to his tent and ducked under the front flap to pack his saddle bags appropriately.

"Ruber?" Arthur frowned and followed him into the cramped space. "You mentioned his name, where did you hear it?"

"Within the mist. He introduced himself as _the Great Ruber_ and that he was surprised that I hadn't heard of him." Merlin withdrew from the tent, fastened his bags onto the saddle, and confessed, "I took that as arrogance. Why? What do you know about it?" He asked finally looking at his friend.

"He was a knight of my father's. Very loyal up until my mother's death. Magic was alluring to him, I think. He rebelled against my father's ruling of the prohibition of the Old Religion. Never saw him again up until now, it sounds like." Arthur grimaced. "He would be a formidable enemy now, but if he aligns himself with the Old Religion, why would he want you?"

"According to what he suggested to me, he wasn't too happy with a powerful warlock such as myself being submissive to the whims of a king. Much less the son of one who outlawed Magic." Merlin admitted.

Arthur didn't know what to say to that being that it was for the most part true, but that truth was missing a couple vital factors even so. Merlin didn't stay against his will. They were friends, brothers at heart. The twisted perspective of Ruber made Merlin sound weak, but he was actually quite brave to have decided to stay within the walls where so many of his Old Religious kin had suffered and died. "You are not submissive to me!" He nearly yelled. "The fact that we are having this conversation speaks against that! Nor are you weak, you are the strongest person I know."

Merlin only nodded. He knew where he stood. "It doesn't matter what he believes, I just need to figure out what he wants and possibly stop him if his intentions are evil." He grabbed Evelyn's bridle and she quietly stood as he prepped her further for the oncoming journey. He untied the beast from the post, threw the reins over her neck, and deftly mounted. Merlin reined his mare around as he bade farewell to his friends. His eyes glowed as he focused on to the trail Ruber left behind.


End file.
